It is common to use electric current filters for electro-acoustic transducers. These filters are usually frequency attenuators the equalizing slope of which is 6 dB, 12 dB, 18 dB. Mixers use these more or less sophisticated filters in order to modify the audio bandwave frequencies. On the other hand, it is common to have curves of the electric signal as perfect as possible, i.e. to obtain square wave responses as perfect as possible.
It is found in the current technology used that the audio electric signals have excellent pulse response and frequency control quality. With regard to electro-acoustic transducers, the transformation of the electric signal is incorrectly executed by the transducer(s).
In fact, the electric pulses are sent at the speed of the electrons whereas the diaphragm and its motor make up an electromechanical assembly of a given weight. The weight of this mobile assembly has mechanical inertia preventing an instant response to the electric stresses of the audio signal, thereby creating distortions, even absences of sound as the diaphragm cannot respond simultaneously to all the electrical values.